


A Little Insight

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Crack, M/M, music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music meme for Blackwood/Coward</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Insight

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or whatever you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!   
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> The only cheats I did was some cleaning up for grammar and spelling, and skipping over some songs that were really not suitable. I have lots of soundtracks and strange sound experiment stuff.

1\. Slow Motion, David Grey

It doesn't seem real.  
Maybe it's because he's dreamed of it too often, let it color his waking moments with questions of if that glance was more than just a glance, if there was something more to this touch than a simple touch, if there's any chance that that formidable attention might be focused on him. Maybe it's the bleed over of night desires into the day lit world that makes this feel unreal, but it could just as easily be the manner in which he is being touched, being lulled, being seduced; languorous, sensual, worshipful, and he's not sure he can take any more worship from this man. The brush of lips is startling familiar, burning the back of his hand, but the liquid heat of open mouth and hungry tongue is new, sliding over the jutting bone of his knuckles, twisting between his fingers, tasting the webbing of his thumb, sucking in one long digit at a time, and he knows his eyes are far too wide for him to have any composure. It is exquisite, and Blackwood is discovering that Coward has some singular talents indeed.

*

2\. I Just Can't Wait to Be King, Disney

His parents had been amused and rather indulgent when he announced his intentions at the precocious age of five; his peers, less so. They laughed and mocked him; a bastard so far down the line of succession that throne was not even visible, his desire was preposterous. He learned to keep his mouth shut, but his obsession did not wane. Eventually, he would prove them all wrong. The throne offered a fine view, still warm from its last occupant, and he smiled at the figures kneeling before him.

*

3\. Revolution, The Beatles

We all want to change the world, but the Order actually can, actually does. We guide the world onto a better path.   
Those were the words they lured him in with; pretty words, public lies. The power was not in the rituals, in the worship – it was in the connections, the internal trading of favors, a game he was sick of playing. Just because he was skilled at it did not mean he enjoyed it, and he wanted his results without the tedious process of playing people against each other. Blackwood was able to offer him everything he wanted; everything he wanted, and then some.

*

4\. The Imperial March, The Empire Strikes Back  
(What… Player, you are made of win!)

Blackwood pauses midstride and glances over at Coward, who's humming something under his breath. Duh duh duh da da duh da da duh…   
"What is that?" He asks, and Coward looks up, startled, caught in his own little world.   
"N, nothing," he stutters, and blushes a lovely shade of pink. Blackwood eyes him for a moment before he turns and begins to walk again. He hears Coward start up again, the quietest breath of sound, and allows himself to grin at the sound.

*

5\. Orinoco Flow, Celtic Women

Coward had passed on the grand tour, the sightseeing many of the peers took soon after graduating, with or without honors. He was too busy to spend time gallivanting off on ships, playing among ancient ruins, soaking up sun. Let them have their fun; he would find his own here, in these halls of power, preparing that way for greater things to come. His days were filled with subtle machinations and carefully worded rhetoric, shamelessly promoting himself under the mask of modesty. He ended each day flushed with power; yet when his peers returned, sun darkened, luggage packed with strange souvenirs and minds full of adventurous stories, he found himself thinking longingly of sun drenched sand.

*

6\. Eleanor Rigby, The Beatles

Coward stands at the window of his office. The sky is grey, as usual for London; the water is mud colored, the streets are some shade of grime, and everything about London feels tired and dull. As do the people; he watches them hurry over the bridges, so many alone, heads down, bustling about as though they have a purpose in this life, a purpose other than to exist in loneliness, to make others more grateful for whatever small happiness they might salvage from loveless contracts.   
"What are you watching?"   
His lips curve in the slightest of smiles as Blackwood's breath warms his ear. "Nothing important," he says, and he knows what he is living for, knows where to find some happiness in this bleak world.

*

7\. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Disney

"That's it? That's the secret of all your power?"  
Blackwood shrugged. "I can't say I understand why it is so incredibly powerful, but it opens doors for me every time I use it."   
Coward frowns at him. "I don't believe it."  
Blackwood opens his mouth, and speaks the word.  
Coward blinks, dazed, and leans in towards Blackwood, who is ready to catch him, pull him close. "Um," Coward says against his lips. "You win."

*

8\. Help – The Beatles

Blackwood has implemented a number of his plans successfully before he comes to a point where he finds he needs a little extra help. It is something he has been reluctant to consider before, but the lack this time has set him back considerably. He will wait, consolidating and regaining lost ground while he conducts a proper search for a companion to assist him. He will be careful; this is an important decision and can not be rushed; not merely anyone will do.   
It only takes one glance at the young, power hungry, stunning home secretary to know he has found his help.

*

9\. Book of Days, Enya

"What are you looking at?" Coward asks, draping an arm over Blackwood's shoulder to glance at the illuminated manuscript. "A book of days?" he says, with a furrowed brow.  
"Mmm; a very specific book of days. There has been speculation that there are certain rites and rituals of power encoded in the words of this particular volume. Listen:  
One day, one night, one moment  
One step, one fall, one falter  
East west, over earth or by ocean  
If you take the compass points to be points of calling for the circle…"  
Coward bows his head to watch the words on the page as they twist and take on a more sinister form in the voice of his lord.

*

10\. It Ends Tonight, All American Rejects

He wants power, yes, and he knows there is always a price, but the payment Blackwood is demanding is too high, too much, too careless. This is not what he bargained for; he knows it is too late, but he has to get out. Get out now, before it takes a turn for even worse perversions. He tells Blackwood the next night of his intentions, offers him leniency, offers him silence, offers him anything if he will release him from his word.   
Blackwood laughs at him "What can you offer me that I cannot simply take? You are mine," he says, and Coward backs away, shaking his head, no, no, he wants freedom more than power now, and Blackwood catches his arm with cruel fingers. He yanks him close. "You are mine," he whispers, harsh, and proceeds to show Coward how fully he is owned.


End file.
